Searching for Inspiration
by Marauder-girl
Summary: How I overcame Writers block, with a little help from the H.P world!


Searching for inspiration!

A fic by Marauder-Girl.

A/N: Using this to cure writers block…. Gah I have NO explanation for this….. Just some random drivel my confused brain came up with! For reference Sparrow is one of my (girl) l best friends (Features in Dayknightmare) And S.J is my little sister (Features in Weakest Link)

Dis: Don't own ANY characters anywhere at all, nadda zip!

The setting was as average a bedroom as you could get, bed, walls, computer, Excel Saga intro blaring in the background. The occupants of said bedroom were not so average. Amongst the three girls there was enough hyperactive insanity to fill the whole of Britain. But one of them was currently not feeling hyperactive, or even happy.

'Come on brain why don't you work!' groaned M.G pounding her head on the keyboard of her computer, her current favourite hobby.

'Ah stop complaining, you'll work through it M.G. You just need to be patient' cooed Sparrow in a soothing voice, hoping to ease her friends rapidly increasing headache.

'And stop banging your head on the keyboard…. it's not going to help you!'

'I don't care it's not fair! I hate writers block!'

'Well life's a bitch and then you die' jumped in S.J with a rather twisted smile on her face. She loved seeing her older sister in torment, but only for a little while.

M.G just growled and continued to pound her head on the table (Sparrow had moved the keyboard moments before). This was so frustrating, writers block was the absolute pits. It's bad enough not having any time to write due to all sorts of crap, but finding yourself with time and not able to come up with anythingwas total torture. Frustrated she cried out...

**'Muses why hast thou forsaken me!!!!!'**

'But we haven't forsaken you.' Replied a calm smooth voice.

M.G jumped a foot in the air.

'Hey there are no guys allowed in here…..' She yelled spinning round in a fit of frustrated rage, and stopped immediately, fainting dead to the floor.

'Hmm…. I'll admit I wasn't expecting that reaction' said Sirius Black flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.

His companion Remus Lupin nodded 'That's not the usual fan girl reaction; it's usually the fawning and the 'OMG's'! '

The two men hauled the prone girl onto the bed and Siriuspromptly began slapping her, ina feeble attemptto wake her up.

'OKAY OKAY IM ALIVE!!!!!! Yeesh what's with the slapping, why couldn't you have used enervate or something!'

Sirius shrugged 'Hey I'm not supposed to use magic in front of Muggles'

The other members of the room shot him a very pointed look!

'I was unconscious for gods sake! I wouldn't have seen!' yelled M.G

'And since when have you abided to the rules Padfoot?' answered Remus.

Again Sirius just shrugged (Turning into a habit now).

'And on another point….. what did you do to Sparrow and S.J?' asked M.G a frown on her lips.

'They have been removed for the moment to help with the progression of this story' replied Remus with a beaming smile, that was fooling no one.

There was a brief moment of confused silence and then the younger adult asked

'So why the hell are you guys here?'

'Isn't it obvious? We're here to cure your writer's block!'

'What!' replied the girl aghast.

'We're- here- to- cure- your- writers- block-' replied Sirius very slowly, emphasizing each word as though he were talking to a three year old. Which of coursethe auhtordidn't like and slapped him around the back of the head!

'OWWW that hurt you little cow!!!'

M.G just smirked and stuck her tongue out at him blowing a loud raspberry. A huge argument would have broken out if Remus had not decided that he should step in.

'Yes were here to help you, we have decided that you need some help…. I mean your writers block has become a little excessive.'

There was a glare in reply, but she couldn't doubt the truth. 8 months was an excessively long time to have writers block.

'So we've been instructed to come here and give you some bits and pieces for you work with and hopefully come up with a new fic.'

M.G's eyes widened in glee 'You're going to give me some gossip about all those Hogwartians! Oh yeah!'

Remus paled slightly 'Well sort of….' but he was broken off as Sirius cut in.

'Oh yeah, I have tons of stuff you could use… especially about the greasy git!.'

'SIRIUS!' yelled Remus firmly 'You know you're not supposed to tell her all that! Severus will have both our heads if he founds out any of that stuff got out!'

Sirius looked sulky, but M.G was determined 'PLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!' she pleaded putting on the puppy dog eyes.

Remus glared a moment and then faced away 'Nuh-uh that ain't gonna work missy!'

'PWEEETTTTTYYYYY PWWWEEEEAAAAASSSEEE' was all he got in reply, as M.G went into full pout mode.

Remus looked again and instantly wished he hadn't, he could feel his resolve crumbling under the innocent (Yeah right!) stare.

'No…. must resist!' muttered Remus through gritted teeth.

'Don't fight it Moony, you know she's already got you!' laughed Sirius pounding his friend on the back.

'Fine then! But don't blame me when Snape comes after you with an axe! I'm not taking any responsibility!'

Sirius grinned wildly and high fived M.G.

'Well….. One day……

For the next hour M.G was introduced to all pf Hogwarts dirty little secrets, from which teacher was with which pupil ('That's just WRONG!'), to who was a closet necrophiliac ('REALLY! I wouldn't have guessed'). And by the end of it she had plenty of inspiration with which to create a fic.

'Thanks you guys!' she beamed pulling both of them into a bone-crushing hug. 'You've really saved my hide!'

'No problem' wheezed Sirius as the breath was literally squeezed from his body.

'Just remember it didn't come from us!'

'I promise' replied M.G holding up her fingers in a brownies motion.

The two men turned to leave but were stopped when a voice called 'Hey you two can I ask you a question?'

They turned in union and faced the young woman bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'Sure fire away!' said Remus warily.

'Are you two a couple or what? Or are we just reading way to much into your friendship?'

Both looked slightly uncomfortable a moment and then smiled.

'It's for us to know and you lot to find out!' the replied smirking 'Now we'll set thing as they were just before we came.'

With that they strode out the door and a sudden WHOOSH flew through the room and S.J and Sparrow had returned.

'Still blocked?' asked Sparrow, smiling sympathetically at her friend.

M.G just turned around a huge evil grin on her face. 'I don't think so…. lets just say I've had an enlightening experience.'

And with that she turned to her keyboard and began to type furiously leaving her two companions very confused as to what her enlightening experience was.

FIN


End file.
